bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Namakubi
Namakubi (生首 namakubi; Jap Lit Translation, "Freshly Severed Head,") was an inmate of Seireitei's most highly secured prisons. Bound in a Sekisekki carriage, Namakubi planned to escape with the Tenma Senshudan pact/group as their Vanguard, covering the flanks and reinforcing their positions during hostile conflicts. Appearance: Namakubi embodies that of a man in his mid 30's, having a rugged handsome appearance despite his vivid yellow irises that often glow in the dark or in the height of his Spiritually fueld "Hunger". Having an exceptionally well-toned physique, Namakubi kept himself in reasonable shape, a trait he inherited in gaining his newfound abilities as well as a way to stave off his Spiritually-Deprived hunger. Standing at a height of an average 5ft 11in to 6ft, Namakubi has a stalwart stance from which many have fled from for those who know precisely who and what he really is. His former fugitive attire was that of raddy, torn black robes made from mis-matched prisoner uniforms he swapped from other inmates, making something more presentable for someone of his kind and ilk. However his second appearance appears to be a lot more durable and more presentable. Wearing a high-collared golden-trimmed black cloak over a black uniform coat with black gloves, military-grade slacks with a black belt and military stylized boots, Namakubi definitely protrays a more stunning, if not more menacing visage than he once had before. Personality: Namakubi has always had a dark side to himself. Having grown up in the slums of the ever-expanding, cramped streets of the Rukonagi Districts, Namakubi knew only one rule of survival: Look out only for yourself! This led to him eventually craving better living conditions than he currently led, so he eventually began to do "Errands" for illicit buisnessmen, eventually allowing him to crave more and more quality status of living. However, when confronted with vindictive lawmen, Namakubi only focused on getting even with those who made him hurt, thus allowing him to be allured with the prospect of power. Once becoming a Ikiryō, Namakubi began to become enamored with the world around him and how he percieved it, as well as slowly but surely losing control of himself. This led to an eventual berserk rage of him slaughtering his oppressors and imprisoning him for the next indefinitely long millenia. Becoming bitter once more as he craved Spirit Energy moreso than before, the only thing that saved him was the voice in the dark. While becoming steadfastly loyal to Senkakusha, Namakubi is an incredibly twisted and sadistic creature, only caring about when he'd get his next "Meal", and how to rip it out of those still living is what fascinates him the most. However, the man has also panicked in the face of overwhelming power, and would almost break into a psychological fit of craving what is before him, even at the cost of his own life. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Namakubi was a simple black market Runner for the Rukonagi Districts. Fast, agile, and quick since childhood, Namakubi developed and honed an athletic prowess that can even outmaneuver trained Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, and even once evaded the Stealth Force's Punishment Corps. This brought him to the attention to more powerful players within the Soul Society's Underworld, allowing him to sleep and eat in a more comfortable place than a simple street alleyway. This eventually led him to being inexplicably targeted by one of the higher-up Seated Officers of the Gotei 13, tracking him down and threatening him never to Run for the Underworld again, or they would personally make his world a hellish existence. Beating him to make a point, Namakubi, despite all of his skill and fortune, was still nothing in comparison to those with power. Power he craved so no one would ever push him aside again, and he could live comfortably once more. This opportunity came one night in what he thought was a dream when a nightmarish entity visited him, offering him the chance to become what is known as a Ikiryō, a Demon-Influenced Soul that feeds off Spirit Energy in a addictive fashion as well as a form of strength and power. When accepting the "Penance Contract", Namakubi awoke to find that something changed within him despite his appearance being relatively the same. After doing his usual work, his senses suddenly allowed him to peer into the world he never saw before. Everything that made up the Soul Society suddenly seemed to glow before his eyes, allowing him to literally absorb energy around him like a spong if he thought to himself, "I wish to drink." However, he soon came face to face with his prior nightmare, the Soul Reaper officers who previously pulverized him effortlessly. However, having barely tapped into his uncontrollable urge to feast on Spirit Energy, Namakubi found himself in a berserking state due to the high potency of Spiritual Power the officers retained. Lunging on them, and tearing them apart effortlessly, even capable of shattering one of the officer's Shikai with his bare hands, he murderously devoured their energy while leaving them lifeless and scarred in the streets. However, due to his body's new consumption of so much energy, Namakubi passed out in a state that would be described as ecstacy, leaving him prone and able to be captured by his victims' compatriots. When he awoke, he stood trial with a Kidō-muzzle to prevent his consumption of Spirit Energy, while being passed judgement for the murder of five Soul Reaper Officers and to be condemned for the next thousand years in isolation from the outside world. In a constant state of near madness, Namakubi howled and cried out for mercy as his craving for Spirit Energy began to eat away as his Soul and he began to curse his newfound abilities. He found himself nearly going mad with no one to visit him and no one to even come by to mock him or talk down to him. He was utterly alone. However, after fifty years passed and all seemed lost, a voice spoke through his personal dark hell and offered him the chance of a lifetime: a way to escape! After swearing a pact to protect the comrades the voice promised him it would bring, as well as uphold his individuality and start his life anew, Namakubi was soon after taken to a Sekisekki carriage and onwards to a more secure prison due to the violence in the Soul Society. However, when the fighting was at its most violent, he heard the voice come from a woman chained in the very carraige he was in. It said, "Move!" And he moved in sync with his newfound comrades and savior, dedicating himself to protect them with every ounce of strength he had and master the maddening powers he had deep within himself. Powers/Abilities: Unholy Spiritual Power: Due to the nature of his newfound powers, Namakubi's Spiritual Power is said to be akin to that of a Demonic Nature. While not a Sinner or even truly a Demon, Namakubi has traces of Demon influence within his Spiritronic Network and Spiritual Pressure. When exerted near what Nama would call "Optimum" strength, his Spiritual Pressure can exert a tremendous amount of chaotic energies and weight around him, allowing him to balance on the edge between a fully seasoned Captain and an Elite Lieutenant. However, this can change with the amount of Spiritual Pressure being exerted by his combatants, as he can rapidly absorb the sheer energies being permeated by them (Note: More specifically beings that have a huge amount of Spiritual Power, such as entities like Kurosakis and other ravaging energy-exceeding beings) Enhanced Physical Attributes/Senses: Being one of the Ikiryō, Namakubi has inherited a great deal of enhanced strength, speed, and senses, to utilize in combat adeptly. Capable of moving at incredible speeds with single bounds, as well as use his past acrobatic and agility to a more refined and evasive skill, Nama is incredibly skilled in physical combat, despite having never trained in any particular style or art. Having enough strength to rip a man in half as well as flip a SUV with ease, Nama is an incredibly dangerous entity that should be approached with well earned caution. Spiritronic Absorbtion: Akin to the manner Quincies can have dauntless control over Spiritronic Matter, Namakubi possesses the same amount of potential to exceed that limit as his body has a large, passive absorbtion of all Spirit Energy within both Matter and in the Atmosphere itself. However, with mental control, Nama can exude that absorbtion to higher planes and forcefully rip away Spiritual Energy from living entities as well as Passively-Exuding Spiritual Pressures from the likes of powerful Soul Reapers or Hollows. Even Shinsei can be absorbed to a certain degree, but has been seen to be potentially too bodily harmful to attempt to take in too much and has also been seen absorbing too much can affect his mental state. Shadow Melding/Bending: One of his main employments of offense and defense, Namakubi can call upon the Realm that lies within the shadows and grant him untold manipulation upon stretching our the spiritronic fabric within the shadow realm into the Spiritual and Living Realms. Whether it is to instaneously travel from one point to another, create vice grip tendrils or numerous blades, or even remotely controlled avatars, Nama has an infinitely ingenious ways to manipulate the shadows for his own benefits as well as his allies. However, once shadows materialize outside the realm they were summoned or materialized, they are vulnerable to incredibly dense and powerful Spiritual Energies, most specifically Shinsei, as it was shown from a simple exertion of the Punisher's "Hell" flames upon elongated shadows disintegrating them instantly. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Tenma Senshudan Category:Ikiryō